DamienPaceGaming
Damien Pace (born ), better known online as DamienPaceGaming, is a young American drummer and video-gamer who records a different range of videos for the popular sandbox game, Garry's Mod. He records gameplay, tutorials, and a variety of other videos with his friends. His goal is to become the most famous YouTuber from Delaware. The name "DamienPaceGaming" came to be because he wanted an easy to remember and simple name. His Name (Damien Pace) + His Video Style (Gaming) = DamienPaceGaming. He also has other channels in the same name style, just with a different video style. For example, one of his channels is solely on tutorials, DamienPaceTutorials. Another one is solely on short films, DamienPaceFilms, etc. History Damien Pace started out on YouTube being allowed to use one of his friend, IcedEarth1231's YouTube channel. He started posting videos, using WeGame to record. Damien's first ever video ended up becoming his most viewed video ever, with 37,000+ views. He then started his first personal YouTube channel on July 21, 2011 as a channel to post random videos. The quality was poor, being recorded on the Toshiba Thrive tablet. About 1 year later, he realized his channel would not get anywhere, and stop producing videos for that channel. Then on October 21, 2012, a new chain of YouTube channels, including DamienPaceGaming, were added to YouTube. Once videos were produced, he thought he was going to get somewhere, until more people noticed his videos... and his age. He was be discriminated because of his age and his high-pitched voice, but he kept on making videos anyway. He kept making videos until his friends decided to make a group gaming channel, known as GamerFortressYT. Video production on DamienPaceGaming temporarily stopped, until an issue within GamerFortressYT ended up dissolving the channel. Video production began again on DamienPaceGaming for a little bit, until his most popular video, and his last video for over a year, "Garry's Mod Fun Part 2 - SCars" was uploaded. 1 year, and 3 months passed on. During that time, Damien had started a new group gaming channel know as GamingBrosUHD, but then something strange started happening... Sudden Growth in Popularity On his last video, he had around 60 subscribers, not gaining popularity that quickly. Soon, he realized he hit 80 subs... then 100... then 150... then 300. Now he has 430 subscribers. He went from 60 to 430 subscribers without uploading a single video until he restarted the channel again not too long ago. His last video also exploded in popularity, reaching 29,000+ views. He also found that same video being shown on the recommended section, which was an exciting moment for him. He started realizing that his channel was growing and it was going to stop unless he started making videos again. New Videos & Ideas On June 26, 2014, Damien posted something to his Facebook stating: "I've basically abandoned this channel on March 9th, 2013. I posted my last gaming video that day. It didn't get that many views, but now it has over 26 thousand and after over a year of nothing, 401 subscribers, and over 73 thousand total views, DamienPaceGaming, my second ever channel now over takes all of my channels combined. I think It's time to refresh the channel... www.youtube.com/damienpacegaming" That is when he decided to start making videos for his YouTube channel again. On June 29, 2014, Damien uploaded a video stating that the channel is "still alive" and that more videos will get posted. July 21, 2014, his next video, "Garry's Mod Fun Part 3 - Guns, Combine, and a Bigcity" was uploaded. He now plans to upload videos every week, and continue the ever-growing channel until he becomes the #1 YouTuber from Delaware. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers